Around Every Corner
by Ahnalisa
Summary: harry potter naruto crossover. Team 7 plus Kiba and Hinata are sent to Hogwarts to protect the students there. It seems like an easy enough mission, as long as it may be, but little do the shinobi know of what danger lurks around every corner...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Under Strange Circumstances**

_Chapter Cover- Team 7 resting in a forest after a hard day's training. Kakashi is reading his book as usual._

The sun shone softly through the Hokage's office windows. Birds chirped in the forest surrounding the village of Konohagakure, the Hidden Village of Leaves. It was summertime here, and while to most people it seemed to be a time of fun and relaxation, to the Hokage it meant more paperwork.

You see, over the summer, most of the population likes to go on vacations and such. The upper class has the money to go visit faraway places, but they always feel the need to hire bodyguards. In Konoha's case, it's the ninja that are hired.

While it makes good money for the village, it also piles up a lot of paperwork for Tsunade, the Fifth Hokage, who'd rather be drinking sake and gambling right now. Her assistant, Shizune was also burdened under the paperwork, seeing that she always ended up doing more than half of it.

On this particularly fine day, a bird flew in through the open window of Tsunade's office. At first she didn't regard it as something unusual as hawks were sometimes used to deliver messages. But then she realized when it wouldn't just leave the message that it was an owl, not a hawk.

Confused and overly curious, she untied the letter tied to its leg. The envelope was made of thick yellowish paper- parchment to be exact. The address read:

Sandaime Hokage Hokage Tower, Konohagakure, Fire Country 

Curiously she opened the letter, befuddled that someone wouldn't know that Sandaime had been dead for nearly three years now. Word had spread very quickly about the incident. Even if whoever had sent the letter lived in one of those more secluded areas, he or she would've heard the news by now at least.

Or maybe it was some sick joke.

Nonetheless, Tsunade opened the letter up and read its contents. Her honey colored eyes widened at every word she read.

Quickly she grabbed some paper and replied and sealed in an envelope. She addressed it and awkwardly tied it to the owl's leg. After the owl had flown off with its message, she sent word for several chuunin to meet her at her office.

""

Uzumaki Naruto hated low ranked missions. Just recently he had gotten back from a rather boring B-rank to accompany some wealthy family to Wave Country. Sure it was nice that he ran into Tazuna, Tsunami, and Inari in the now prosperous town, but his teammate for the mission was some idiotic shinobi who had just attained the rank of chuunin. Why Tsunade didn't send a genin team, Naruto didn't know.

"Maybe it had something to do with the anti-aging cream I gave her…" he mumbled to himself as he trudged wearily back into the village.

He let himself into his small, messy apartment room. His bags were tossed unceremoniously over the couch he collapsed on and fell asleep instantly.

"Thank the kami that I made that idiot, Tomo, file in the report for me. I bet Obaa-san would've given me another mission right away."

Somewhere else in Konoha the 'idiot' chuunin sneezed as he received another mission from a certain Hokage.

Naruto had managed to sleep another good three hours before he awoke with a growling stomach. He prepared a cup of instant ramen (beef flavored, mind you).

He looked out his window and saw one of the messenger hawks flying right outside. Groaning, he pulled his orange and black jacket back on and left the apartment.

""

"Is everyone here?" Tsunade asked the small group gathered in her office.

There was a murmur of replies melted together into a buzzing drone. As Tsunade looked at the group she sighed. The summer really was getting to everyone.

Naruto had a glazed look on his face as he stood there. Tsunade's own pupil Haruno Sakura, was trying to cover her yawns with her hand. And Inuzuka Kiba seemed to be falling asleep on his feet, his canine companion, Akamaru laid curled up asleep at his feet. The only people who looked relatively awake were Uchiha Sasuke and Hyuuga Hinata.

"I know that you've all had a tiring summer so far, so I'll be rather brief," she started. "I just received a letter today from a very old friend of the Sandaime. They require a team of shinobi to guard and protect the students of a very large school called Hogwarts."

"What kind of name is '_Hogwarts_'?" Naruto scoffed. He would've said more had not Tsunade gave him 'the glare'.

"As I was saying," she continued. "Dumbledore-sama asks that you keep an eye on the students there and watch out for any spies. I'm sure he can explain more to you when you arrive."

"How long is this gonna take?" Kiba asked.

"Well, since you have to be there before the fall, about tem months."

"_Ten months!_" Naruto yelled. "What rank is this?"

"…A."

Naruto jumped in the air in excitement, all his weariness gone. "YESSSSSSS!"

Appropriately at that time both Sakura and Sasuke smacked the hyperactive blonde on the head.

"Dobe." "Baka."

Hinata suppressed a small giggle at the scene.

When things quieted down Tsunade continued. "You need to be packed and ready to leave by noon tomorrow. Meet me in my office at this time and don't you dare be a second later," she added threatenly. "Dismissed."

* * *

So what do you think? Should I continue or not? Reviews, suggestions, ideas, complements, comments, CC (constructive criticism) is greatly appreciated.

Sorry it's a bit short, Harry and co. will eventually appear. I promise!

_**--Aoki-chan**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you everyone for the lovely reviews. I seriously take them all to heart.**

**Oh, and also, I've decided to make it Harry's sixth year, so everyone's 16-17 depending on their birthdays. (I think I have that right…right? Please correct me if I'm wrong.)**

**And lastly, I have an important author's note at the end.**

"blah" Japanese

"_blah" English_

**Chapter Two: Settling In**

_Chapter Cover: Naruto is asleep on a tree branch on a nice sunny day._

Uchiha Sasuke had trained himself to be prepared for anything. Since the incident with the Uchiha massacre, Sasuke tried never to let his guard down for it could mean instant death in the shinobi world. Any ninja could tell you that.

Sasuke taught himself to not be surprised by anything.

Except by the seemingly harmless old hat when it suddenly jerked him and his teammates into almost another dimension. He tried to remove his fingers from it, but found it stuck. A touch of panic welded up, but before it could break the surface of his face, all five shinobi landed very ungracefully on a hard stone floor.

Sasuke quickly stood up and dusted himself off. To think he would be caught on the floor in that heap! The thought appalled him. He was the "Great Sasuke", number one rookie of his class, lone survivor of the Uchiha massacre besides Itachi; he wouldn't be caught dead in a heap on the floor with the "lesser shinobi".

Okay he was getting a little full of himself there. But he was an Uchiha!

"Ah, you must be the people Tsunade sent. Welcome!" greeted and old man in deep blue robes and a long silver beard. His bright blue eyes twinkled merrily at the shinobi, who scrambled to their feet.

"Are you Dumbledore-sama?" asked Sakura, intrigued by the mysterious man.

He smiled and nodded. "Yes I am."

He then gestured them to follow him to a large stone gargoyle, a very ugly at that.

"_Peppermint sticks!"_ he said, receiving weird looks from the shinobi, who didn't understand the strange English words.

Naruto was just about to ask if he was off his rockers when all of a sudden the seemingly lifeless statue jumped to the side.

"HOLY SHIT!" Naruto yelled. "Did that- did that statue just move?"

"Why, yes it did," Dumbledore answered, his light blue eye twinkling merrily as he led them up the escalating staircase. "You'll soon learn that many things here have a mind of their own, even the castle itself."

"It won't try to eat us will it?" asked Naruto, remembering that one mission he, Hinata, and Kiba had a few years ago at the Kubisaki Castle, which actually turned out to be a giant chameleon summoned fifty years prior by the original castle's last lord, Kubisaki Kouza. The other two, also remembering the mission grimaced.

Dumbledore chuckled, opening the door to his office. "No it won't eat you."

When the old man turned his back, Sakura quickly whacked the blonde on the head. "Now's not the time to act like an idiot," she hissed.

"So, do you know what you are here for?" Dumbledore asked, now that he was seated at his desk, he waved his wand and some chair popped into existence, startling the shinobi.

"All Tsunade-sama told us was that we'd be protecting a school," said Sakura, acting as unofficial spokeswoman of the group.

"Indeed you are," said Dumbledore, "but I need you to also gather information from the students and keep an eye out for suspicious activity among them."

"How would you like us to go about this, Dumbledore-sama?"

Dumbledore smiled lightly. "How good are you at blending in?" he asked.

"Sir, that's one of the first things we mastered in the Academy," Sakura said. "It's one of the most vital skills to a shinobi."

"Yes, yes. I would like you to blend in with the students _as_ students." The old wizard said. "Are you up to it?"

"Hell yeah I'm up to it!" Naruto shouted, drawing the attention to him again. "Uzumaki Naruto is the master of disguises!"

This time it was Sasuke who hit him on the head.

"Dobe."

"Baka."

"Um, Dumbledore-sama," Hinata meekly said, "What kind of school is this exactly?"

"This, child, is Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"Witchcraft?" questioned Sakura.

"Wizardry?" asked Kiba.

"Make yourselves comfortable," said Dumbledore. "This is going to take awhile."

""

"So your '_magic_' is like an equivalent to our chakra?" Sakura clarified.

"Correct," said Dumbledore.

"And you focus your cha-_magic_ into your wands to cast _spells_ which can be like our jutsu in some cases."

"Correct again."

Dumbledore had spent well over an hour explaining magic to the shinobi. He was pleased though that most ofthem were bright enough to catch on quickly, with the exception of the blonde they called Naruto. But the old wizard didn't need to use Legimency (A/N: is that how it's spelled?) to know there was a clever mind at work beneath the carefree façade he wore.

"So who are we protecting this school from?" asked Kiba.

And now the purpose of their mission was beginning to unfold more.

"Let me start by telling you what happened many years ago," Dumbledore started. "There was a prophecy about how the Dark Lord would kill, or be killed by a boy born at the end of the month of July. Lord Voldemort managed to learn about part of it, but not all of it. He tried to kill the boy whom he thought the prophecy was about. But he failed and lost power, and the boy lived. He's known as The-Boy-Who-Lived, or more commonly, Harry Potter, who is a student here, and one of the main targets for the enemy. Nearly two years ago, Voldemort returned. He laid low for a year, but just last spring, things took a turn for the worse. I need you to guard the castle and protect its occupants, as I won't be here as often as I usually am."

"You can count on us Jii-san!" Naruto said. "We're the best Konoha has to offer."

"I'm glad to hear that," said Dumbledore, his eyes still twinkling. "Now I guess you're all still unused to your surroundings. Make yourselves at home, you can meet the faculty and staff later. Dobby will show you your rooms."

As if on cue (which it probably was since anything seemed possible here), a little elf- thing appeared, bowing so deeply his long, pencil-like nose nearly brushed the ground.

"Dobby here, sir, at you service sirs and madams," the little creature said. He seemed pretty enthusiastic about showing them to their rooms and around the castle.

Their rooms were really nice. Since Hogwarts had no shortage of space, they each had a room of their own, and it was nicely furnished with a fireplace, a queen-sized bed, a desk, a bookshelf, and a nice dresser from them to put their clothes in.

"You'll be sleeping in House dormitories with your classmates when you're sorted at the Welcome Back Feast, these will have to do for now," Dumbledore had told them, giving them the keys to their rooms.

No one was complaining, even Kiba and Akamaru had a comfortable fit, despite how large Akamaru was. It was as if the room expanded to fit its occupants. Naruto had a little too much fun trying to see how many kage bunshin he could fit into his room.

Later, around dinnertime, Dobby came by again to take the shinobi to the Great Hall for dinner. Normally on holiday, most of the teachers and staff who were at the castle ate in Hogsmade, or in their own rooms, but since Dumbledore wanted the shinobi to meet the teachers, he arranged for them to all have dinner together.

Naruto's first impression of Minerva McGonagall was "Whoa, she's strict." But nonetheless, he affectionately called her McGonagall-obaa-san, much to her annoyance. (When Dumbledore cast a language charm on the shinobi since none of them could speak English it was translated to "Granny McGonagall.")

Most of the teachers were there, with the exception of Professors Snape, Trelawney, and Binns and a few others.

Naruto and Kiba (plus Akamaru) warmed up to Hagrid really fast. The giant of a man was very interested in Akamaru, seeing that he was a abnormally large dog, big enough for Kiba to ride on.

"I once had a dog like this, much larger, mind you, and it had three heads, but he was the sweetest of mutts," Hagrid said distractedly stroking Akamaru's muzzle, his eyes misting over. "But I still have Fang though. Definitely not as big, but he's as loyal as they get."

Sakura managed to befriend the Herbology teacher, Professor Sprout, and the Nurse, Madame Pomfrey. It was only as expected of Sakura since she herself was studying medicine under Tsunade's tutelage. Hinata held polite conversation with Professor Flitwick, the Charms professor. And poor Sasuke found himself being 'Mr. Aloof'.

After dinner, the shinobi were shown back to their rooms. Not used to the time change, the Hinata found herself suddenly quite exhausted from the day's events. She changed into some sleeping clothes and crawled into the feather soft bed, and fell asleep almost instantly.

**_Author's Notes_**

**Phew! Sorry I took so long. The inspiration was lacking for a while there. It's been one of those summers that a lot happens, then there's a lot of down time, then it gets busy again.**

**I was brushing up on my pathetic Japanese a while ago and I saw something I noticed that a lot of writers here were misunderstanding. Most people here thought that "oto-san" or however it's spelled means father. Well it does, but that's if you're talking about someone else's father. If you were talking about or to your father you'd use "shishi"**

**Same goes for mother. "kaa-san" or okaa-san" or however you spell it is used for if you're talking about or addressing someone else's mother. "Haha" is the word you use for your own mother.**

**Yeah that's al I have for now.**

**_IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT: _Until I find my sixth Harry Potter book, _Around Every Corner_ will be put on hiatus. Gomen nasai for the inconvenience**


End file.
